


Rainy Days

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [92]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had always hated rainy days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: raining

Exhausted, Merlin leant his head on the window pane and stared despondently out into the world. He couldn’t see much, the lashing rain concealed even the street below his second floor flat. Miserably, Merlin rested his palm on the window and sighed. He hated the rain. It was as if it brought flooding back all the bad memories. He managed to deal with them on a day to day basis, and the fact Arthur had returned after all of this time had eased the nightmares. But he knew should he fall asleep now, he would no doubt be back at the lake with someone he cared about dying in his arms. The sound of the rain lashing down did that to him and Merlin hated it.

Forcing his gaze away from the weather, Merlin looked around the rest of the flat. It was a mess. Arthur hadn’t been back for long and everything was too intense still to even think about establishing some sort of normal life. On a day like today, when he felt like this, Merlin didn’t see the point. Why shouldn’t they stay up here forever, safe from the world where the rain couldn’t wash away everything he held dear?

It was times like this when he felt his true age. Unable to introduce Arthur to another aspect of this new life and wearied by the rain, Merlin just wanted to sleep. It was his dark thoughts preventing him from seeking the sanctuary of rest though and even the sound of Arthur swearing as he tried to work something out only brought a shadow of a smile to Merlin’s face. He turned back to the window and once more lent his head against it.

He saw Arthur coming, the man’s reflection distorted by the raindrops running down the window. It once again looked as if water was closing over him and Merlin shivered, momentarily shutting his eyes until he knew his king was behind him. Arthur’s warmth pressed to his back and Merlin instinctively leant into it.

“You can’t do this every time it rains,” Arthur said. His tone was scolding but mingled with concern and Merlin simply sighed, resting his head on Arthur’s chest. The man’s arms had encircled him and for the first time since it had started raining, he felt safe.

“Why not? All it makes me feel is losing you all over again.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Merlin muttered bitterly. He knew it wasn’t fair taking it out on Arthur, but the pain of that loss had haunted him all this time. He still wasn’t sure this wasn’t just some dream and he would wake up to find the man had never returned. To his surprise, Arthur’s grip changed until he pulled Merlin around and yanked him to his feet. Before Merlin could ask, Arthur was kissing him fiercely, his hand in his hair as he pulled him closer. Merlin melted into it, letting Arthur take away the pain and simply be there.

But then Arthur pulled back and before Merlin knew what he was doing, his jeans and underwear were by his knees and Arthur had pressed him against the window, one finger beginning to work into him.

“What are you doing?” Merlin tried to ignore the way his voice hitched and he could see in the window that he was blushing. “Someone might see.”

“Let them see.” Arthur’s voice was primitive and Merlin shivered in a completely different way this time. “Let them see that you are mine, there is nothing they can do about it and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Arthur…” Merlin wasn’t sure if it was a gasp or a moan as Arthur ruthlessly worked him open. His pace was punishing and his fingers frantic, but Merlin knew Arthur was making sure he wouldn’t hurt him. Eventually, he pressed back, wanting _more_ and Arthur was there. Merlin’s hands were splayed against the window and his chest touching it as Arthur drove into his body, almost lifting Merlin from the floor with the force of his thrusts.

“Look at the rain,” Arthur growled, changing angle into Merlin was crying out with every movement and panting desperately. “Look at the rain and tell me again that I’m not here.”

Merlin tried. He stared intently at the water, but all he was seeing was Arthur’s reflection. All he was feeling was Arthur. Every one of his senses had locked onto his king and the rain no longer seemed to matter. They were both far too fired up for it to last long and Arthur froze, keeping Merlin on tiptoes as he spilled within him before rough strokes had Merlin following suit. He pressed away from the window, whining when Arthur slid free and awkwardly adjusting his clothing, wincing over how sensitive he was. Arthur also dressed but Merlin could see he was looking pleased with himself.

Utterly spent, Merlin slid to the floor but reached up and grabbed Arthur’s hand, pulling him down as well. Arthur complied but then shifted until his head was resting on Merlin’s lap. Merlin smiled, stroking his fingers through Arthur’s hair. His aggression had vanished, having done what it needed to do, and Arthur was soft and compliant like this. Unable to resist, Merlin lent forward and kissed his nose, only to not be surprised when Arthur pulled him in for a proper one.

“I think,” Arthur said, sound smug, “that rainy days might be something I could get used to. Lounging around doing nothing… I can see why you did it so often.”

“I did not!” Merlin said, indignant until he saw the smile playing on Arthur’s mouth. He traced it with his thumb and sighed, leaning back against the wall and staring out at the rain again. Arthur’s hand lifted, cupping his cheek even at the awkward angle and turned him back again.

“It will get easier,” he whispered, a promise in his voice. Merlin believed him this time.


End file.
